The Worst Nightmare
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: Future!Tup - Taz and Up's daughter sneaks into Up's office to get back her phone and gets much more than she bargained for! Very short one-shot. Some people don't like any sexual references so this is a warning for that!


**Okay so I wrote this in like an hour whilst babysitting, I thought it would be quite a funny concept and I def had fun writing this! My laptop is broken so I can't write I Hate That I Love You until it's fixed but please enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

Adrianna snuck into her father's office, quickly checking up and down the hallway to see if any of her aunts or uncles were lurking around. Deeming it safe enough, she quietly slid the door shut behind her and ran over to her father's desk, opening drawers at random.

There were many advantages to having the legendary Commander Up and Lieutenant Taz as her parents. Such as instant respect from everyone she met, access to almost anywhere on the ship and military privileges not rewarded to the other cadets training under the dynamic duo.

There were also a few disadvantages. Like her father being one of the most over-protective dads in the Universe and stealing her phone when he found out that she had been texting an unknown boyfriend during one of her training sessions.

She knew that her_ madre_ was scaring the _mierda_ out of the new first year cadets that had just joined them that morning and that her father was in a very boring meeting that all Commanders were required to attend, so she was sure of her safety for at least another half an hour.

Muttering angrily under her breath in Spanish in a scarily-accurate imitation of her mother, Adrianna tried a drawer that wouldn't open. Upon further inspection she realised that it needed a key to open and sighed when she thought of the chain that was constantly around her mother's neck. Next to her dog-tags hung one small, silver key.

Trust her father to put her phone into the drawer that the pair kept locked for the majority of the time. Adrianna had never even seen her mother part with that key and she doubted she was going to be able to get it from her, Taz Lopez wasn't the most feared Lieutenant in the Universe for nothing.

She was just about to give up and leave her dad's office before anyone found her, she heard footsteps coming towards the room. "_Mierda_!" She cried, even sounding as if she had the same Mexican accent as her mother, "What the hell am I going to do?"

Just as the person outside the door was about to come inside, Adrianna spotted the large cupboard at the side of the room and jumped in it, leaving the door cracked open so she could see who was coming in.  
Up walked into the room, looking exhausted, and he collapsed in the seat behind his desk. Adrianna thought she heard him mutter something about 'the fucking Admiral' and 'pointless meetings' before he slouched backwards and ran his hands over his face.

_Shit! I thought he was going to be gone longer! Now what?_

She watched as her dad reached for the whiskey bottle on the desk and poured himself a glass, she felt a small stab of pity for her dad. She had never stopped to think how stressful it must be to be the most renowned Commander in the Universe _and_ to be a family man.

_Maybe I should cut him more slack, it's not as if I have to talk to everyone! Wait- what's that?_

Up had turned his head to watch his door and Adrianna identified another set of footsteps coming towards his office.

Now _who's coming in?_

The other person didn't bother to knock, which she found weird until the door burst open and it revealed her mother walking in with a small smile on her face. Adrianna watched as her father's face settled into a relaxed grin as he watched his wife. She smiled slightly, she had always admired and adored how much in love her parents were. She had seen pictures of them from their younger years, during the Robot Wars and their mission to Bug World, where they had first met her aunts and uncles. They still looked at each other in the exact same love-struck way.

"_Hola, mi amor_." She walked slowly around the desk and straddled his lap, "Stressful day?" Adrianna raised her eyebrows at her parent's compromising position, the only sign of affection she had seen from her parents was the occasional chaste kiss and quick hug. Last New Years they actually surprised everyone by openly making out in front of everyone. Her Uncle Krayonder told her that he hadn't seem them that affectionate since the start of their relationship.

Up hummed and rubbed his hands up and down her back, "I thought you were supposed to be terrifying first years?"

She grinned and leaned in closer to him, brushing his lips with hers, "I heard Krayonder complaining about 'wasting precious ranger time' and figured you'd need me more."

Up pulled Taz closer to him and kissed her ferociously. Sighing into the kiss, Taz entwined her hands in his hair and pulled their bodies even tighter together.

"I love you." Up growled against her lips, sounding breathless, "Taz, I love you so much."

"_Te amo tambien, mi amor_." She whispered, leaning him back until she was hovering over him.

A smirk grew on his face as he played with the bottom of her white tank top and she smiled down at him, "Up! Someone might come in!"

Adrianna's eyes widened when she saw her father rip her mother's tank top off, _No, this can't be happening, I can't watch this._

"We've done it before in my office, Tazzy." Up teased, attaching his lips to her neck, "We were never caught before."

He winked suggestively at her and she moaned as he bit down on her collar bone.

_No, no, no. This is so gross._

"That was years ago!" She weakly protested, kissing him deeply.

"Tazzy, we're not going to have a chance to do this tonight." He argued, kissing her neck, "I have an important meeting really early tomorrow morning and by the time Adrianna and Harry will actually be asleep, it'll be way too late."

_Dad just give in and listen to Mum for once. Oh Dead-God please don't do it in your office. Should I let them know I'm here? I'll get in so much trouble but I can't watch or hear this!_

Taz grinned and began unbuttoning Up's shirt, "Okay,_ mi amor,_ but if we get caught, you're taking the blame."  
He smiled and leaned back, closing his eyes, "That is more than okay with me, honey."

Adrianna gagged, _Oh fuck, this is really happening. This is every kid's worst nightmare!_

It was only when Taz lowered her mouth to Up's chest and he bucked his hips upward into hers causing her to moan loudly and very un-mum-like that Adrianna realised that whatever punishment her parents could bestow on her wouldn't be worse than watching this.

"Stop! Oh my Dead-God, I'm sorry that I'm in your office, Dad, but you two need to stop now!"

Her parents jumped apart from each other and stared at her incredulously. Taz reacted first, flushing beet-red and quickly rushing across the room to pull her tank-top on. "What on earth are you playing at, hija?" Taz screamed as Up very unsubtly pulled his chair under the table to hide his... _problem._

"Adrianna, what are you doing here?" Up growled at her, buttoning his shirt back up, and looking as embarrassed as Taz.

She stared at the floor, trying very hard not to think about what her father was hiding, and said, "I snuck into your office to get my phone back and I didn't- _you guys weren't supposed to be back this early!_"

Taz went to stand behind Up who was breathing very hard and staring very intently at the far wall, "So this is _our_ fault? Adrianna, you should not be in here! Why are you not at Aunty Specs' science class?"

"She let me have the day off because I completed all my work early and,_ yes_, this is so your fault! _Who has sex in their office?_"

If possible, Taz and Up flushed an even deeper red than before, "This is unacceptable, young lady!" Her father growled, glaring at her.

"You were the ones doing it! Oh my Dead-God, I'm going to have to bleach my eyes!"

Taz rolled her eyes, "Grow up, Adrianna! You're sixteen now! Surely you've worked out where you came from!"  
She resisted the urge to cover her ears and scream 'la-la-la', "_Madre_, please just punish me and let me go die of embarrassment!"

Taz looked to Up who stood up, finally looking more relaxed, "You're not getting your phone back for at least another month. The only time you can leave the house is for classes. We'll discuss the rest later."

Adrianna ran out of the room as red as her parents, muttering under her breath about how she'll never even want to leave her room after this.

As soon as the door slid shut behind her, Up flopped down in his chair groaning loudly while Taz hoisted herself up on the desk, her legs either side of his. "Well, that was awkward." He joked, running a hand up and down her legs, "Let's just hope she doesn't tell Harry."

"_Si_." Taz agreed, lowering herself back onto his lap, warily, "I don't think a fourteen-year-old could handle that." She sighed, leaning her forehead against his before smirking, "Told you we'd get caught, _idiota_."

Up grinned and kissed her quickly on the lips, "Don't worry, _mi amor_, I'll make it up to you tonight."

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**


End file.
